What's in a name?
by Miga
Summary: Well, a lot’s in a name. Especially if your name is Christopher Perry Halliwell. It might actually betray your secret when you tell your own mum that she is pregnant with you, not with you, but with you, confused? Time travel is known to do that!


**What's in a name?**

_"What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet."_

_-Shakespeare (Romeo and Juliet)_

* * *

I do not own Charmed in anyway whatsoever, but I like the characters and are therefore borrowing them for the next 2000 words.

This story is not completely true to the show. It takes place after _The Courtship of Wyatt's Father_, but no one knows who Chris is, yet, and Leo is still around.

My first language isn't English, and in case it is yours you will probably find some mistakes. Read past them if you can, and maybe leave a small comment about what I could do better.

* * *

He had used the last couple of days discussing with himself. For once it wasn't demons there were on his mind, nor was it possibly threat, not only, anyway. He also considered giving up some future knowledge. And now, he had finally reached a decision. He was going to tell her. He hoped that it somehow would help rebuild some trust between them. The trust hadn't really been there for some time now. It seemed like every time they started to trust him something went wrong. If it was Leo returning from Valhalla, convinced it was Chris fault he had ended there in the first place, or Bianca trying to take him back to the future, and him lying about who she was. When they had forgiven him for that there was the whole incident with Mr. Right and him trying to manipulating them to bind Wyatt's power, and his unfortunate, but true revelation, that the evil he was trying to save the future from actually was Wyatt. They hadn't really been taking that piece of information very well. Actually it was kind of ironical. They used half their lives trying to get him to spill about the future, and when he finally did, they didn't believe him. Not that he didn't understand that it was kind of hard accepting that your one year old son was going to be the ruler of all evil, but still.

The latest stunt had been to let a demon into Wyatt's room, he did understand why they were shocked when they found out, but he knew what he was doing, if only they would trust him a little. But that was exactly the problem. They didn't trust him.

But maybe he could repair the fragile trust that still existed. It was necessary, so that they didn't throw him out or send him back to the future before he had completed his task. He had considered telling them who he really was. That would force them to trust him, but he wouldn't. First of all he wasn't sure he was ready to be their son and nephew. Not after everything he had said and done to Leo, and vice versa. Anyway, Leo wasn't really a person he wanted to confide to. And Piper, he wasn't ready to have her as a mom. His mom was dead, she died eight years ago. His aunt Phoebe died seven years ago, and his aunt Paige, well he had really never know her. She had just been a memory, a picture in an album, like his aunt Prue. Of course not knowing Paige was kind of an advantage. She at least, he could easily deal with without having to remind himself that she wasn't his mom or aunt or anything at all. Second of all he wasn't ready for them not believing he was family. That he wouldn't be able to handle.

No, he would only tell Piper that she was pregnant, not that she was pregnant with him. He wouldn't change the timeline telling her, she was already pregnant, she would figure it out soon anyway, probably some time during the next few days. He had heard her in the bathroom this morning, clearly morning sickness. If he told her know, she wouldn't, when she eventually found out, be able to accuse him of hiding things from her. He could have told her earlier. It was weeks ago it had happened, it must have taken place when she and Leo was at the ghostly plane, he had felt it, he was floating away, when suddenly, he had been back, filled with energy. He'd known what had happened that instant, but he tried not to think about it. Felling your own conceiving was kind of weird.

He was a little afraid of telling her. What if she wasn't happy about it? She and Leo were no longer together, it was hard enough raising Wyatt on her own, and now another one would arrive. But he had finally made a decision. He needed their trust.

He was going to start with Piper and maybe he would tell Leo too, or maybe he would let her tell him. He closed his eyes, and searched for Piper. She was in the Manor, in the living room. And she was alone. He orbed in and she looked up from the magazine she had been reading.

"Hey Chris"

"Piper, I…"

was all he managed to say before she lifted her hand to stop him.

"Phoebe, Paige, Leo, living room, NOW!"

Chris was dumbfounded, what now?

"So which demon are we going after now?" she asked with a sigh.

For a moment he didn't get her meaning, but then he realised, and he almost smiled. She didn't think he could talk about anything else then demons. And he had probably looked very serious, convincing her that it had to be a very strong demon that would need the power of three. He opened his mouth to explain, but he didn't have time to say anything before the sound of orbs and footsteps announced the arrival of the rest of the family. Phoebe, who had been in the kitchen writing her column, had walked in, while Paige had orbed from the attic and Leo from wherever he had been.

"So, which demon is it, and how do we vanquish it? I have a column to write!"

"And I have a temp job, or no, wait, I don't. I was fired because I was an unstable manpower, because I always have _family crises_"

Paige send him a very stern look, as if it was his fault.

He tried once and again to explain, but was this time interrupted by Leo.

"Where is Wyatt, shall I take him to magic school?"

"HEY! Would you listen for just a second? There is no demon. I just need to talk with Piper. You can all go back to your column, or saving the world or whatever you were doing."

"What do you need to talk with me about?" She looked at him, confused, and he felt nervous and very self-conscious, they were all starring at him.

"It's private"

"What ever it is, you can say it in front of my sisters and Leo. I'm not going to keep secrets from them."

"You can tell them after; I just thought you should know it first."

"They might as well hear it now, what is it Chris?"

He sighed, he knew how stubborn she could be, he was just as stubborn, but he didn't need to prove it right now, it was her choice.

"Fine! Piper, congratulations! You're pregnant."

"What!"

"Who?"

"How?"

"What?"

He couldn't help it. He was smiling. Not because he was amused by their confusion, or by Phoebe's question, he was fairly certain that she knew how. No, he was smiling because Piper was smiling. After her first outburst she started to smile and she laid a hand protective on her stomach. She was happy. He was relieved. The others were now looking at Piper too and the truth in what he had just said dawned on them and Phoebe repeated her question.

"How? Well I obviously know how, but, how, who, when, how?"

"Who do you think Phoebe!"

Piper gave Leo a shy look. Chris looked at Leo too, and noticed that he too smiled warmly. That was a surprise. He had never really though his dad cared about him.

"Oh, so wait, how did you know Chris? Since Piper didn't know it?"

"I'm from the future Phoebe, remember?" He rolled his eyes at her, and she blushed.

"Right, so do you also know if I have kids, and who my husband is and if Paige is married and have children?"

"I can't tell Phoebe."

"But you just told Piper!"

"Yes, because she already is pregnant. I can't change that by telling. If I told you it could alter the timeline, I'm not going to risk that."

"But you do know if Wyatt is going to get cousins?"

"Well, yes and no."

"What do you mean, either you know, or you don't?" Paige looked at him, a deep frown on her forehead.

"Not exactly Paige. I know about Phoebe, but I've already changed your future. In my timeline you died during the fight with the titans, this time you didn't, so in my time you had no kids, but maybe now you are going to."

"Could we go back to…?" Piper pointed at her own stomach.

"If my baby is going to be evil like Wyatt I would like to know it now, so I can be prepared."

"Your baby isn't going to be evil Piper, but that is all I'm going to tell you."

"What about if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No Paige, I'm not telling you anything else, you have to wait and see. I just though I owed it to Piper to tell her that she is pregnant."

"Come on Chris, if it's a boy we need all the time we can get trying to find a name. Wyatt almost became _No One_. "

"Phoebe, no!"

"Come on Chris, what could possibly happen if you tell it. It's not like we can change the sex of the baby. Am I going to be father to a boy or a girl this time?"

He knew that Leo was right. It wouldn't change anything, and they would find out soon anyway.

"Fine, if I tell you if it's going to be a boy or a girl, you won't ask me anymore questions, okay?"

They all nodded

"It's a boy."

Leo was beaming and smiling. Piper placed her hand on her stomach again; she too was smiling like a fool.

Paige, on the other hand, groaned

"So we have to try and find a boy name starting with P again? Or are we going to drop that tradition, you did with Wyatt?"

Piper shook her head.

"No, I like that tradition. Wyatt just didn't get a P-name because we named him after you and Leo. But maybe we should name him after someone too, for the sake of the good karma."

"Well, there aren't that many men with good karma in the Halliwell line. You could of course name him after Allen."

"God idea Phoebe! Not only is our nephew going to be bullied in school, your naming him after someone who was killed by e demon before he turned 30."

"Okay, so not Allen, what about Potter, for a P name?"

"Didn't we turn that down already when you suggested it for Wyatt? Our nephew is not going to be named after a fantasy wizard."

"Fine, do you have any suggestion Paige?"

But Chris didn't listen to Paige's answer, he was looking at Piper. She didn't take part in the discussion of her son's name. She was sitting perfectly still and thinking. She looked at Leo, and then back at him. The living room suddenly felt very small, and he just wanted to get out.

"So, hmm, Piper congratulations, I'm going to go now, there's a, a demon I want to, you know… I'll see you later."

He started to orb out, but was stopped by his mother's voice.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell!"

* * *

**AN**: That's it for now, but maybe I'll continue the story if I get a good idea, right now I have no idea where I should go from here.


End file.
